Savior
by evilangel24
Summary: Dramione. Hermione's past is coming back for her and now she needs her winged hero to save her once more, but how can he if she doesn't even know if he is real. Harry Potter is not mine.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter is not mine : Disclaimer

Going to try my hand at a longer story then I am used to so please tell me what you think.

The air was as thick as the blood that covered the walls. Hermione fought the dizziness away as if it were a foe, oh how she hated blood. That didn't matter now, now she had to stand it, it was life or death. She stupefied another death eater and turned to Ron.

"There is to many, where is Harry?" She screamed, scanning the room for her dark haired friend.

Ron glanced at the door before turning to stop a curse being thrown at his back. Hermione knew what that meant, and she knew it wasn't good. She had to make her way to the Forbidden Forest, she knew he would be there.

Suddenly the door busted open and more death eaters came in. she didn't know how there could be so many but she was worried.

"Ron, there is to many!" her voice shook as she stepped back.

"We can handle it Mione." Striking down the last death eater near them Ron stood next to her and looked at the other end of the Great Hall. They only had moments to form a new strategy.

"Harry needs us." She glanced at him but he shook his head.

"They need us here more"

"But Harry.."

"Harry can handle himself."

"There is to many."

"I know."

"How many do we have left here?" They both looked around mentally calculating.

"Not enough."

"Thirteen. To about 150. Each one has to take eleven or twelve."

"Know it all." His comment gave them a quick smile before they raised their wands.

A few moments later they realized that they were almost through the hoard. Where the students had learned teamwork and to cover each others weak areas, the death eaters were flawed. They were conceded and knew nothing of teamwork, leaving their weak spots very obvious to those who paid attention.

Hermione got the go ahead from Ron and went for the door. She ran until she hit the wall of the forest. She pulled out her wand and focused.

"Point me to Harry." She commanded. Her wand levitated and spun a couple of times. It stopped and then started again. after a moment she started off in the pointed direction with determination. It seemed almost an hour and she was starting to get frantic, she should have met up with him already. She pulled out her want and repeated the spell. The wand raised and started spinning a few times... And a few more... And a few more. Her heart dropped, it was a trap. She grabbed her wand and herd a mad cackle from behind her.

A sharp pain went into her shoulder and she went down, she looked up in time to see her worst nightmare cock her head to the side and cackle again.

"Ello, did my little mudbloody come to play some more with me? Bellatrix snatched Hermione's scarred arm and pointed her wand at it.

Hermione suddenly screamed out in pain as her scar felt like fire and she forced herself not to pass out.

"Your going to have to do better than that you Bitch." Hermione grabbed the arm that grabbed her and pulled so quick that Bellatrix lurched forward. They both stood, then slowly started circling each other. They battled until Hermione took Bellatrix by surprise and got her wand away from her.

"Are you going to gloat dirty trash?" Bellatrix taunted her.

Hermione wasn't going to fall into her trap, she raised her wand to knock out Bellatrix but the dark witch lunged at her knocking her down. Bellatrix Straddled Hermione and pushed away the wand. "Is it playtime now Mudblood?" Bellatrix smacked Hermione so hard that it drew blood where the nails swiped.

"Let me hear you scream Muddy, like last time!" Bellatrix yelled at Hermione. "Suck a pretty piece of trash you are. What a waste, what a shame." Bellatrix took a small blade from her pocket and she smiled.

"Do you remember how it was muddy? I do, oh please let me hear it." Bellatrix took the blade and grabbed Hermione's Top. Slicing the top completely open Hermione knew that Bellatrix was going to kill her, and she knew that she was going to shame her first.

"Such a pretty thing, you have grown into muddy." The blade traced her curves, around her navel and up to her chest. The blade slid beneath her bra then was pulled upward, slicing the front of her bra in two.

She was glad for her momentary pause feeling her bra was still in place but she knew it wouldn't be for long. she tried to wiggle her fingers but they still wouldn't move. When Bellatrix lunged at her she must have stung her with a paralyzing potion of some kind. It had to have been small because Hermione didn't see it.

She closed her eyes when she felt Bellatrix slide her hand up her stomach to her chest. She had done this before, or at least started to. No one would let her defile Hermione the last time but now, not there was no one around to stop her.

Bellatrix's hand slid along Hermione's skin and she slowly pulled away the bra. She leaned down and pressed against Hermione. "Your going to remember this muddy. Yes i am going to let you live, but you will never be the same, you will never forget me mudblood."

Her hands slowly traced Hermione's chest, she cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. She picked up the blade that was left laying on top of the defenseless girl and smiled evilly. She reached for Hermione's Jeans but her head shot up looking into the forest.

"Just a moment Muddy, here a token for your patience." Bellatrix whispered right before sliding the blade right beside Hermione's hip.

Her eyes went wide, she distantly herd fighting but she couldn't focus. She kept telling herself to focus, focus on the voices, focus on her hatred to the vile witch, focus on surviving. She told herself to focus on anything but the pain, but at that moment all she knew was pain. In the next moment, all she knew, was darkness.

Something pulled her out of the darkness, or so she thought. A hooded figure with wings carrying her through the night. She tried to see under the hood but she faded into darkness once more. Her last thought was for the battle. She wished the highest prayer for them as she drifted away.


	2. Angel

Harry Potter and all its Magical and amazing things are not mine... Sadly. Ruby however is mine Yay!

The slim Brunette stretched across her bed. She frowned at the empty space across from her.

"Ruby?" She called out but got no reply. She stretched and stood. She scanned under her bed then looked in the bathroom. when she found them empty she left her room and continued down the hall. Room by room she searched and found empty. She sighed and called out again.

There was a sudden crash in the kitchen and she rushed to see what happened. She found Ruby, the toddler sat on the counter with flour all through her curly red hair. She looked down to see a bowl full of flour and eggs strung out onto the floor.

"Bekfas!" The little girl shouted throwing her hands in the air. Doing so also caused the spoon in her hand to fly out and hit Hermione on the cheek. "Oop"

"Yes ops Ruby,you know the grown ups cook and the little ones watch." Hermione stood with her hands on her hips scolding the child. There was a pause fallowed by a sigh. She couldn't be mad more than a second with Ruby.

"What are we making my spoiled little witch?"

"Favite" Ruby hugged the apron that she had doted on herself as if it were a blanket.

Hermione nodded and started to pick up the mess. The toddler poked her arm then pouted pointedly. "Wandess" She demanded and the brunette sighed.

She spent the last few years learning Wandless magic but it was frowned upon so she kept it a secret. Only the child and herself knew about it, she had to give the girl credit tho at three year old she could keep one heck of a secret.

Hermione cleaned off a spot next to Ruby and hopped up next to her before nodding. Ruby pointed to a spot and Hermione pictured cleaning the mess in her mind. As she did so in thought the mess disappeared. Ruby pointed again and it continued until they were done.

When the kitchen was clean Hermione set out to make the child's favorite breakfast, cinnamon toast waffles. "Later we are doing out lessons in the green house, does that sound fun to you little gem?"

She got an approving nod from the child patiently waiting for her food.

"And that is a baby Whomping Willow." Hermione pointed to the potted sapling while holding the child.

"omp omp omp."

"Whomp Whomp Whomp. That's right baby girl, you know uncle Harry and I had an encounter with that ones mama Whoooo that was bad!" Ron exclaimed to the child when he entered the green house.

Ron took Ruby as she continued to whomp her fists together. His smile faltered when he saw Hermione's frown.

"Your going to teach her bad habits if your not careful."

"And if you aren't careful Mione you will teach her how to be the smartest witch of her age then we will have two of you pests running around."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Maybe more of me is needed to knock some sense into you boys. What do you say Ruby?"

"Daddy safe! Uby missed daddy!" Ruby hugged Ron, which he returned.

"Well daddy needs to not stay away for so long next time." Hermione joined the hug then smiled. "Where did you guys go this time?"

"To the States. We tracked down 14 more practicing death eaters." Ron kept his work talk short and the brunette nodded.

Hermione got some tea ready as Ron put Ruby down for a nap. As soon as he entered the kitchen he knew she wasn't happy. They sat in silence for a while before she spoke up.

"She really is smart Ron." Hermione sighed and her eyes glassed over. "She called me mom last week, then she apologized and said her mom was dead but i was the best Aunty ever."

"You are the best Aunty ever Mione." Ron hugged his friend. He knew how eerie it was to have his daughter know certain things. Everyone learned quickly that the child was blessed with gifts beyond basic magic.

"You've been gone almost a month this time Ron. was it so important over there that it too you guys that long?"

"Yes." His answer was short but serious. he knew she hated talk of his auror work but he felt it was important for her to know about. "We... we got a lead."

"On who?" He felt the strain in the conversation and he knew it was about to get worse.

"On Bellatrix."

She froze. He could see her stiffen and nod, he however didn't see her hand twitch at her side. Ruby called out from her room and Ron went to get her. When he was out of sight Hermione pulled the blade from the hem of her jeans. The Latin inscription on the blade still held a faint red glow, she figured it always would. She hid the blade when Ron called her into the nursery.

When she entered the room Ron was holding Ruby defensively. The window was open but there was no one else there.

"Agel!" Ruby cheered and Ron looked worried. He looked at Hermione and confirmed what the child said.

"Angel"

Hermione rushed to the window but she couldn't see anyone, but she felt him. A chill went down her back and she closed her eyes.

"Their gone. Nothing to fear little one." She turned to the pair and observed them. The child was happy without a care but Ron on the other hand was freaked out. All he could do was point and say angel to the window.

Later that night Hermione sat on the balcony reading. Her eyes half shut and the book slowly falling down to her lap. The breeze brought her out of her almost slumber and she stood. Her hand drifted to her scar on her stomach and she held it for a moment.

"It doesn't hurt as bad when your near. That's how I know your around." She whispered into the wind. She closed her eyes knowing her angel wouldn't let her see him. She tried once and he disappeared for almost a year.

She felt his hand cover hers and his wings touch her sides.

"I thought you were not real. A piece of my mind that I needed to survive... but" she paused hesitantly.

"But..." The masculine voice prompted and her eyes shot open. He had, not once in the 5 years, spoken to her.

"But Ruby saw you, On her second birthday you were there. I was putting her to sleep and she said angel, clear as day. That was you wasn't it? And then today, Ron saw you too." She held her breath. The hand on hers gently squeezed before pulling away.

"I'm sorry for asking, please don't go." She shut her eyes again and turned to him. She felt him caress her cheek before he hugged her. His wings completely surrounded her and she gasped.

"My pain, it's gone. But the curse?" She felt the Angels grip tighten and his breath on her ear.

"Because you are my curse and I am yours. I am truly sorry I couldn't kill her. Protect the child and protect yourself. She is coming."

Hermione opened her eyes in shock. The dark sky surrounded her on the balcony, and once more she was alone. She stood there unable to move. When she finally found her legs she went straight to her friends room, she had to let him know. He sat up when she opened the door and asked her what was wrong. She spoke three words before fainting to the floor.

"She is coming."


	3. memory

Yes Yes Harry Potter is and will never be mine.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione woke in a slim formal bed. She looked down and noticed that she was adorning a pale blue hospital gown with "Property of St. Mungo's" written on the seam. She looked up to see her two favorite men sleeping in the chairs across from her. She observed them for a minute noticing how much older they looked then the last time she watched them sleep. Feeling eyes on him Harry woke and smiled at her.

"Glad to see you up." his voice deep from sleep and her smile grew.

"Glad to see you alive. Come here." He stood and they hugged. Harry sat next to her.

"It's only been a month."

"And you forgot to use an owl in that month? What did you get knocked around to much?" She playfully shoved him and his smile faded.

"It was to dangerous Mi. We found a large part of the remaining of them." He glanced at her and sighed. "We even have Rodolphus at the Ministry for questioning in a while regarding whereabouts of his wife."

He noticed her skin whiten and her jaw lock tight.

"I wan't to be there." Her statement was an order not a request and he nodded.

Ron snored from the couch and they both looked at him.

"Has he been to see Lavender?" Harry knew Hermione was purposefully changing the subject but he allowed it. They both looked sadly at he red head.

"Not yet. She had an episode this morning, the Dr's say it wouldn't be safe." Hermione opened her mouth but Harry continued. "I know it's been a while but it's not safe. The healers are having more and more trouble with her. Ruby had to leave the hospital completely due to their... you know."

Hermione shook her head, she did know. With Lavender being an empath and Ruby being a telepath and an empath, she was not surprised they had to be separated. Hermione knew it was the happiest and saddest day of Ron's life when Ruby was born.

Lavender had always been eccentric and was keyed into everyone else's true feelings, but when Ruby was born for some unknown reason she became a full blown empath within minutes. She was unable to handle it and started screaming anytime there was more than two people near her.

Ron bought them a home far away from any other building hoping the quiet would help, but within a week Ruby's powers started developing, and with them problems. When Ruby was a couple days shy of a month Ron found Lavender in the kitchen bloody and unconscious. He had her committed just for a few days but every time he went to get her she had an episode.

"Is Ruby with Ginny and the kids?" Hermione Looked at Harry and was surprised when he shook his head.

"Draco Malfoy came in to get the court papers for Rodolphus earlier and she demanded that he watch her. You know that witch gets what she wants, and besides whats he going to do tickle her to death. He loves that girl." they both laughed at Harry's comment

"Only because she was the one who saved him in his trial. Her powers are extraordinary."

"Her control is extraordinary, that and with your tutoring she will be unstoppable. I know Ron doesn't thank you enough for giving up your life to care for her while we are g..."

"No" She interrupted him fiercely. "I gave nothing up that wasn't going anywhere anyway, besides, being the brightest witch of our age means i'm the best trustworthy qualified person to do it. I love that girl like my own, and honestly she gets me. At three years old that child understands and accepts every bit of me, yes its scary, especially since i spend the most time with her but its also comforting."

Knowing that she was the best option for the girl he nodded. Hermione had a connection with the girl that no one understood and no one else would probably have with either of them.

Ron woke and looked at his watch then at his friends.

"The trial starts soon Harry." He glanced and Hermione and she stood. He knew Harry would tell her. She couldn't handle their work but trials, those she could do like no other.

After the hospital dismissed Hermione, Ron and her separated from Harry and agreed to meet at Malfoy's office half before the trial. They floo'd home and went to their rooms to change. Shortly later they were ready and walking up to the blonde's office.

Hermione thought back to Draco Malfoy's trial. She was taking care of 1 year old Ruby and struggling to keep up with her job as the head of The Department of Magical Education. Her seat on the council was highly valued as she judged weather or not the accused was in full account and knowledge for their actions. She sat next to the Minister of Magic and was his most trusted adviser.

Hermione requested to miss the trial since she had Ruby but since she was a witness to some of these crimes she had to attend. That was the day Hermione discovered that Ruby was more than an empath like her mother. The curly haired child blankly stared at Malfoy in the middle of the room for a few minutes then went back to levitating her toys. As the trial came to a close the minister proclaimed Draco guilty.

"NO" Everyone turned to the child and Hermione was amazed, that was her first word. It didn't take much for the child to grab Hermione's wand and point it at the floor. A massive pensive appeared and silver streams leaked from Malfoy's head as he screamed.

It turned out that he was under a strong spell that withstood the formal Finite Incantatum that was preformed before every trial. In the end he had been deemed innocent, and to keep a watchful eye on him they gave him a choice to be followed and observed or he was to work at the Ministry.

Hermione read the title on the door.

 **DRACO MALFOY**

 **Head-Department of Intoxicating Substances**

He had sure came a long way she thought, Ron knocked and opened the door.

"Or maybe not" She whispered as she saw the blonde man sitting on his desk, cross-legged having tea from mini cups with Ruby.

She had herd of the things the once uptight man did when Ron brought her to the office but she had thought they were exaggerated. As soon as he noticed them his back straightened and he smoothly slipped off the table. He looked pointedly at the child who brought her finger to her lips then smiled at Hermione. She had a secret and she wasn't telling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N I'm sorry i know i'm answering some questions but starting a ton more. I am trying to get a schedule to post but work is hectic. If you have any questions,suggestions, or anything you want to see more of just leave me a review and i will see what i can do for you.

Oh and Ron and Draco have become friends. Hermione doesn't take part in most activities due to her lack of socialism she is content spending time alone or with the Weasley's and Potter's. So Hermione knows that Draco adores Ruby and Visa Versa but she has never seen it first hand.

The trial is coming next and yes Ruby is allowed to any trial due to:

1\. Her mentality of understanding. Her mental state is not that of a child. yes she is still a little girl and likes tea parties but she essentially takes on a grown up persona in serious situations.

2\. Hermione was previously a high council member. At first she was against it, its a child for gods sake but idk somehow Ruby pursuaded them and Ron ok'd it

so before you judge please just keep that in mind. and they do have percautions in place so its safe for them


End file.
